1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bracket for fastening the support pipe of a joint arm awning to a wall.
2. Background Art
Various designs of brackets of the generic type are known; as a rule they comprise a setscrew for implementation of the setting of the angle of inclination.
It is an object of the invention to improve a bracket of the species such that ease of assembly is accompanied with simple adjustability of the angle of inclination, especially stable and solid setting being ensured in the mounted condition.
This object is attained by a bracket comprising two flanges which are perpendicular to the wall and mounted thereon at a distance from, and parallel to, each other, wherein each flange has a support pipe bearing section in the shape of a segment of a circle and corresponding to the radius of curvature of the support pipe, wherein a first lower holding element in the shape of a segment of a circle is disposed between the flanges for pivotability relative to the flanges around the central longitudinal axis of the support pipe, and wherein a second holding element in the shape of a segment of a circle is mountable on the first holding element by screwing for the support pipe to be fixed.
As a result of this design, the support pipe and the awning components joined thereto can be placed on the bearing surface once the brackets are mounted on the wall so that there is no need of the weight being borne during further setting and adjusting jobs. Adjustment of the angle of inclination can easily be implemented from below. The second holding element and the two screws which are perpendicular to each other help attain a very reliable assembly.
By advantage, the first holding element is provided in the shape of three quarters of a circle and the second holding element is provided in the shape of one quarter of a circle so that the support pipe is enclasped by both holding elements.
It can further be provided that the first holding element is united with the second holding element in an approximately horizontal direction by a first fastening screw and in the vertical direction by a second fastening screw.
Setting the angle of inclination of the first holding element is possible by means of a setscrew which runs in an approximately vertical direction and can be actuated from below.
By advantage it is provided that the first holding element has a longitudinal recess through which the setscrew passes and in which a connecting member disposed, which is pivotally mounted in the second holding element and has a threaded hole with which the setcrew engages.
In this case, the free end of the setscrew advantageously supports itself on a front surface of a fastener between the two flanges.
For adjustment of the angle of inclination of the first holding element to be implemented, the flanges have at least one oblong hole in the shape of a segment of a circle and concentric of the central longitudinal axis of the support pipe, the first holding element having corresponding threaded holes with which engage fastening screws passing from outside through the oblong holes.
Preferably, two of these oblong holes are disposed on each flange at a distance from each other.
The support pipe may have a longitudinal groove for a cam to engage with which is non-rotatably joined to the first holding element.